


A Mother's Body?!

by Rhaps0dy



Series: Sequel to Mile High Club [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FemaleBody!Percy, Lactation, M/M, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: Percy had a dream he was having sex with Zeus in a female body, and Zeus decides to make it into reality...This can be read as a one-shot or a continuation from the previous parts of this series.





	A Mother's Body?!

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I did not mention that Percy is able to lactate because he just gave birth, hence he has breast milk. But if you have read the previous few stories in this series, then you would know. :'D
> 
> P.S. I have a severe writer's block for Life in the Vampire Society and Olympire Academy, but not to worry, I will DEFINITELY update them, I'm just stuck on how to move on with the story plot. Hahaha. I've been writing them, but editing the stories A LOT. Because I want the stories to flow smoothly. I know I am SEVERELY LATE(Like YEARS) on posting chapters for those 2 stories, but I am really trying. :') I just happened to have inspiration for this series, so I wanted to post it first. :) Hope that I won't keep all of you loyal followers waiting any longer. :')
> 
> Now on to the story! Enjoy!! :>

Fingers sliding across the normally hidden lips, wet, open and engorged, sliding upwards over the small little nub, and flicking over it.

 

Hands worshipping his body, gently sliding up his tummy towards his chest.

 

Tongue licking, kissing and sucking on his swollen mounds, teasing and nibbling on the erect pink tips.

 

“W-what is this?” Percy gasped as Zeus gently inserted a finger, slowly sliding in and out between Percy’s secret lips.

 

“What is what?” Zeus smirked while fitting another finger in, slowly stretching Percy.

 

Percy groaned. “I-I have breasts. Not just slightly swollen due to milk, but like LEGIT D Cup breasts or something.”

 

“Isn’t that what you want?” Zeus whispered in Percy’s ear whilst sliding three thick fingers into him.

 

Percy moaned softly. “N-No? I t-think? What’s going on? I don’t even r-remember what happened before this.” His breath hitched as Zeus teasingly stroked his G-Spot.

 

After a few long moments of gentle fingering, Percy gasped out.

 

“E-enough…”

 

“I need m-more...” He groaned out. “I-I c-can’t- Please fill me! Y-your fingers are n-not enough!!”

 

Zeus grinned and positioned his erection against Percy’s entrance, applying pressure slowly, Percy held his breath and gritted his teeth.

 

“Shh…. Relax, just breathe in and out.” Zeus soothed.

 

Once his tip breached Percy’s opening, Zeus thrust his hip in one continuous movement.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Percy gasped.

 

He woke up sweating and panting. He found himself being spooned by Zeus, his back against Zeus’s warm chest, and a morning wood poking him between his cracks, while his chest was being fondled.

 

He felt an uncomfortable wetness between his legs, and looked down to see a big wet spot on the front of his pyjama pants. Percy blushed.

 

‘What a wet dream!’ Percy’s face flushed even more as he recalled it. He didn’t know whether to feel disappointed that he woke up before he could feel any of the pleasure from vaginal penetration, or be glad that he did before it gave him false sensations.

 

Before he could gather his thoughts and feelings, Zeus’s sleeping ministrations caught his attention as they slowly incite his libido. From his unfinished wet dream to reality, he was still suspended in foreplay pleasure, causing him to tremble and pant.

 

He panted and whispered. “Zeus…”

 

When there wasn’t a reaction, he called out louder “Z-zeus!!”

 

Zeus started to stir. He opened his eyes when he heard Percy panting, and felt him trembling in his arms, so he leant over to look at Percy. Percy’s flushed face filled with lust and want immediately gave him a full on erection from his half erect state. Percy’s lasciviousness is such a turn on!

 

“What got you so turned on?” Zeus inquired curiously.

 

“Not that I am complaining” He added.

 

His hand went down to palm Percy through his pants when he felt the wetness. He was surprised.

 

“I-I had a dream.” Percy explained while severely blushing.

 

“I’m listening.” Zeus’s interest was piqued.

 

“W-what does it feel like to be penetrated while in a female’s body?” Percy mumbled.

 

“Why the sudden curiosity?” Zeus replied with a smirk.

 

“I-I had a dream of us making love, but I had a female’s body.” Percy explained, face getting impossibly redder.

 

“Oh, how lovely. Didn’t think you could still dream of sex after all we have done. I believe I must be doing something wrong.” Zeus smirked as he starting rubbing Percy’s nipples.

 

Percy shivered.

 

“And? How was it?” Zeus inquired.

 

“H-how was what?” Percy stuttered.

 

“Having sex in a female body.” Zeus replied.

 

“I-I woke up before p-penetration.” Percy mumbled.

 

“Ahh, I see. That’s why you asked how it feels like.” Zeus grinned.

 

“Well, I don’t know how it feels, but I can help you with that.” Zeus added smirking, and snapped his fingers.

 

Percy saw his slightly swollen mounds increasing in size right before his eyes, felt his hips broaden, and the visible tent between his legs disappear.

 

Suddenly, everything with his body felt weird and unusual.

 

His chest area felt REALLY heavy, and his abdomen area felt expanded. He also felt squirmy due to the wetness in between his legs.

 

“Y-you-!” Percy exclaimed while examining his new body.

 

He brought up both his hands to grope his well-endowed bosom, giving them a squeeze.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Be gentle with them there, they are yours, you know.” Zeus pointed out.

 

“W-who knew breasts were so heavy! Must you make them so big? Is this your favourite body type?” Percy couldn’t help but question Zeus with uncertainty.

 

“Perseus, it’s not what you think. I made yours so big because I thought they were fitting, since I like to milk you so much.” Zeus replied with a smirk.

 

Percy flushed.

 

“W-what a-are you-” Percy stuttered.

 

Zeus leaned over Percy.

  
“I couldn’t help but notice you squirming, what’s wrong?” Zeus’s smirk was almost constantly pinned on his face.

 

Percy huffed, fed up from being teased.

 

He wrapped his arms around Zeus’s neck, gave him a gentle opened mouth kiss, and pulled Zeus down onto him, fitting their bodies snugly together, chiselled chest to soft breasts. Zeus responded by sensually sucking on Percy’s lips, and rubbing their erect pink tips together.

 

Percy trembled.

 

 _Once_ . A little nibble on the bottom lip. _Twice_ . A tug on the top. _Thrice_. A suck on Percy’s tongue. They were smooching with fervor, uncaring of their loud, breathy kisses resounding in the room.

 

Zeus kissed down Percy’s jawline, licking, sucking and nibbling, leaving red marks in his wake. Percy groaned when he felt a particular hard suck and pain on the area linking his neck and collarbone. Zeus unabashedly teased the sensitive flesh between his teeth till it became deep purple, whilst caressing Percy’s body.

 

Percy panted out soft moans as Zeus continued to worship his body. Warm hands sliding across heated skin and fingers rubbing over sensitive tips. Zeus groped Percy’s right breast and started suckling Percy’s right nipple while teasing the left with his right hand.

 

Percy gasped, and stiffened, grasping Zeus’s hair in his palms.

 

Zeus pinched, flicked and rubbed Percy’s left nipple, occasionally twirling his pointer around the areola, while interchanging between sucking, nibbling, licking and twirling of his tongue around Percy’s right nipple. Percy was breathing quick shallow breaths, his grasp on Zeus’s hair loosened as Zeus temporarily stopped the pleasure torture and started placing kisses around Percy’s breasts, starting on his breastbone.

 

Percy’s mind was numb with pleasure.

 

Despite feeling this buzzing energy radiating inside him, his limbs felt too heavy to move, and he could only lay there to receive what Zeus was giving. Percy felt as if his _animus_ was dislodged from his body. The sensations rippling through him were that of a storm going on within him. The heat was growing immensely in his nether regions, there was this… _pulsing_ , and there was something... _leaking_ out of him.

 

Percy was quivering and instinctively opened his legs to hug Zeus’s waist, like a Koala, effectively slotting Zeus’s heated hard rod to soaking wet lips.

 

Both of them groaned.

 

“T-that feels-” Percy breathed out, but ended up in a whimper as Zeus started moving his hips, sliding his rod up Percy’s lips, and hitting his clitoris.

 

He felt Percy tremble, and grinned. He continued his movements, as it elicited sweet moans from Percy that he just _loved_ to hear, AND it caused Percy’s breasts to bounce up and down, which was a sight for sore eyes.

 

Zeus was conflicted, he was in a mental debate. On one hand, he wanted to thrust into Percy right at that moment, on the observation that Percy seemed aroused enough for him to enter without tearing him, but on the other, Zeus wanted this new experience to be as addictive and pleasurable for Percy as it could be, and ultimately that meant preparation was necessary. Especially since Percy’s new body was not used to his size… _yet_.

 

Zeus moved upwards, and gently placed his mouth onto Percy’s. He pushed his tongue into those enticing lips, coaxing the other’s muscle into an erotic dance. He then started sliding his pointer across Percy’s other wet, open engorged lips, sliding upwards over the small hidden little nub, and flicking over it.

 

“Hmmnh!” Percy’s moan was muffled by their joint mouths.

 

“How is it? How does it feel to have a mother’s body?” Zeus released Percy’s mouth from his hold and smirked.

 

“H-hot… and w-wet! V-very wet! I feel something leaking out of me non stop, and I feel so.. so o-open for some reas-son!!” Percy gasped as he felt Zeus sliding a finger into his open lips between his legs while whispering in his ear, “Your labia is so slippery and wet.”

 

Percy flushed. “D-don’t say that!!”

 

“That open feeling is called ‘tenting’ by the way. Did you know it doesn’t only occur on males, but in the female body as well?” Zeus explained while sliding his finger slowly in and out of Percy.

 

“H-ah!! N-no, I-I didn’t!!” Percy exclaimed, body tensed and mind addled with pleasure.

 

“Also…” Zeus applied pressure on the small nub, “this body part is what turns into our dicks. But in the female body, it’s not as big and protruding, but still provides a great deal of pleasure and an orgasm. Like so.”

 

Zeus went down on Percy, head between his wide spread knees, licking on the small covered head, while still sliding his pointer in and out of Percy.

 

“A-ah!!” Percy cried out.

 

Zeus prodded Percy’s inner lips, and licked upwards, flicking the hard nub.

 

“This is your clitoris, it’s _very_ sensitive.” Zeus mentioned, licking his lips.

 

“W-what’s w-with the s-science lesson?” Percy stuttered out through gasps.

 

Zeus ignored the question and proceeded to suck on Percy’s clitoris, proving his point.

 

“Mmnh! H-aahh!” Percy gasped.

 

He moved from the clitoris to Percy’s labia to suck on them, causing slurping sounds. He then prodded the space beside his pointer at Percy’s entrance and massaged around the area with his tongue, and tried thrusting it in as deep as he could.

 

“Aa-a--hh! Mmn!! Ahh!” Percy couldn’t help but call out.

 

When Zeus found that the puckered hole was sufficiently expanded, he inserted two fingers in, slowly stretching Percy.

 

“Mmnnh!!” Percy stiffened.

 

Zeus continued his ministrations, fingering Percy with two fingers, and occasionally fondling his breasts, or teasing his nipples. As Zeus slid over a certain spot...

 

“Unhh!” Percy bit back a moan.

 

“W-what was t-that?” Percy trembled.

 

“I believe that’s your G-spot.” Zeus explained as he gave an experimental come hither stroke against that spot.

 

“Mmn-nahh!!” Percy moaned.

 

Stroke after stroke, Zeus was adding pressure to that spot. Percy was shaking, and trying his best to breathe.

 

Zeus proceeded to add a third finger, Percy groaned as he felt the stretch. As Percy felt the climax slowly building, Zeus suddenly pulled out his fingers and Percy whimpered at the lost.

 

“W-what- w-why are you stopping?” Percy looked over to Zeus.

 

Zeus looked Percy in the eyes and started licking his soaked fingers. Percy’s face burst into redness.

 

“Just wanted to show you how wet and delicious you are.” Zeus smirked. “These are all _your_ juices.”

 

Percy was so embarrassed he felt like he was going to implode. His face couldn’t have gotten any redder, it was at its max.

 

“J-just get on with the program w-will you?” Percy mumbled.

 

Zeus smirked, “As you wish, my sexy slut.”

 

Percy pouted. “I’m not a slut.”

 

“You are _my_ sexy and adorable slut.” Zeus tilted Percy’s chin upwards to land a sweet kiss, and slipped three of his fingers back into Percy.

 

“Mmmnnh…” Zeus swallowed Percy’s moan.

 

After a few long moments of gentle fingering and adding of another finger, Percy gasped out.

 

“E-enough… I-I want m-more...”

 

Zeus did not stop thrusting his fingers and Percy was moving his hips back against them, groaning.

 

“F-fingers… N-not e-enough! W-want y-you… W-want to be filled!”

 

Zeus wanted to tease Percy more. “But my fingers are already filling you.”

 

Percy was so frustrated at being denied more, all that pleasure built up but unable to reach climax, tears started to well up in his eyes.

 

“D-don’t tease!! I-I c-can’t- Please fill me! W-with your big-!!”

 

Zeus grinned and slid his fingers out, positioning his erection against Percy’s entrance. Percy unknowingly held his breath and gritted his teeth as he felt something hot and thick being pressed against him. Even though they have made love for an uncountable number of times, but he could not help feeling nervous in this new body.

 

“Shh…. Relax, just breathe in and out.” Zeus soothed.

 

Zeus continued pushing slowly until he saw his tip breached Percy’s opening, and he thrust his hip in one continuous movement till he was fully seated in Percy.

 

They both groaned and shuddered.

 

“S-so b-big…”

  
Zeus held his position for a moment to let Percy get used to his size, before slowly rolling his hips.

 

Percy soughed. “S-so n-nice and f-filled.”

 

Zeus leaned down to engage Percy in a heated kiss, while clasping both their palms together beside Percy’s head effectively pinning them down, fingers interlocked.

 

“A-ahh!! Ha-ahh!! Haahh! Mm-ahh!” Percy cried out as Zeus started ramming into him, filling the room with squelching and flesh hitting flesh sounds. Their fingers were still interlocked, but mouths no longer touching though still close enough to feel each other’s pants.

 

At a particular thrust, Percy’s breath hitched and he arched his back.

 

“T-that spot! D-do there a-again!!” Percy panted out.

 

Zeus gladly complied, he slammed into Percy over and over again, rubbing against that spot. Percy mewled. He felt a growing pulse steadily spreading within his body from that spot, he clasped Zeus’s hands tightly, nails digging into his skin.

 

“Z-zeus, I’m c-close!” Percy gasped out, his air being slammed out of him with every thrust.

 

“Come for me, _Perseus_.” Zeus gritted out, still thrusting wildly.

 

The pulse that was spreading within him, grew till it finally couldn’t be contained, and went over the edge.

 

“A-aaahh!” Percy spasmed, toes curled, milk spurting from his breasts, and body uncontrollably contracting on Zeus’s manhood.

 

Zeus groaned at the tightness and moved to suck on Percy’s lactating breasts, whilst still thrusting, coaxing everything out of Percy, but he was nowhere near his peak. As he felt Percy come down from his high, he paused his hip movements temporarily to let Percy take a breather.

 

“So… how was it? Having sex in a female’s body.” Zeus grinned and inquired curiously as he laved up the last few drops of milk.

 

Percy blushed. “It was really h-hot, and felt r-really _good_. It’s a different kind of good from the usual.”

 

“I see.” Zeus smirked.

 

Chest still heaving, Percy added, “It was s-super _mindblowing_ , I think there was one point, you managed to sex my _animus_ out of my body.”

 

“What?” Zeus was astonished.

 

“I mean, during that time, although it was clear enough in my mind what I was feeling, I couldn’t control my body’s actions and reactions, and my limbs were too heavy for me to lift. It felt like my consciousness and body were separated into two.” Percy shyly explained.

 

“I see… that’s… surprising… Haven’t heard of it happening before, shall we try that again then?” Zeus grinned smugly.

 

Percy’s blush spreaded all the way to his ears. “I-I would prefer being back in my male body now, thanks.”

 

“Actually, I’d prefer to have you in your usual body too, because I’m more used to that. Though, just to be clear, I love you either way. It doesn’t matter what gender you are to me. You are you. Perseus, my sweet and cute siren.” Zeus smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Percy’s forehead.

 

Percy flushed, he felt so loved. Zeus’s words were surrounding him in warmth, he was so happy tears were welling up in his eyes. He cupped Zeus’s face in his hands and leaned up.

 

“I love you, Zeus. _Always_.” Percy gave Zeus a chaste kiss.

 

Zeus couldn’t help it. He felt like a teenager in love. Percy’s love-filled, adorable and erotic expression just totally gave him goosebumps, he couldn’t help that his hard-on, which Percy was still impaled on, got even bigger.

 

“Unnh!” Percy made a small sound in the back of his throat.

 

“Y-you got b-bigger?” Percy blushed furiously.

 

“Totally _not_ my fault. You were too cute and erotic for words.” Zeus replied slightly sheepishly.

 

“Let’s go again, I’m not done yet anyway.” Zeus commented.

 

He lifted one of Percy’s leg to flip him over onto his knees.

 

“W-wait!! Change my body back first!” Percy exclaimed.

 

“Nope, not yet, I want to try something while you still have breasts.” Zeus smirked.

 

“W-what?” Percy stammered.

 

“I want to try milking you.” Zeus grinned as he started groping Percy’s breasts, pinching his nipples and started rolling his own hips.

 

Percy panted, moaned and mewled from the overstimulation, what with Zeus slamming into his G-spot.

 

Zeus was placing opened mouth sloppy kisses on Percy’s collarbone, when he paused and proposed.

 

“Perseus, I was thinking… would you accept being turned into a god and stay with me _always_?”

 

Percy was so stunned he forgot to breathe. Zeus had to reanimate him by giving a hard thrust.

 

“Whaat’d you s- AHhh!!” Zeus rammed into Percy again before he could process anything.

**Author's Note:**

> animus - Latin for soul, or mind
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!! Comments are greatly welcomed! <3


End file.
